The device disclosed herein relates to the field of protective storage containers, more specifically to those that are portable. The protection sought to provide is of two distinct types. The first is that of a vessel used to contain items of interest, likely those of value; such that there is a barrier between the items and external sources that may cause damage or abuse to the items. This is similar in respect to the protection offered by egg cartons, suit cases, and safes. The second type of protection afforded by the device is that of concealability. This is similar to the manner in which camouflage is able to disavow the location of objects on which it is acting.
The primary means through which the device offers concealability is through the use of a material that is of a selectively attachable nature combined with the use of a carefully chosen location as suggested by the provided instruction. At present, the preferred selectively attachable material is a loop type fastener, commonly known as Velcro. The concept of using Velcro to selectively attach items is familiar and its utility has added benefit to numerous designs, likely dating back to the invention of Velcro itself.
There are other devices depicting the use of Velcro as a means for attachment to various surfaces, with some depicting means for selectively or adjustably attaching Velcro temporarily to various types of containers. However, there are few dedicated containers with durability and longevity being of consideration. There is also a lack of devices featuring the ability for completely blind placement and concealment in hidden or confined locations. The Velcro attachment in the current device may appear similar, but when the qualities of the current device are examined as a whole, the common uses diminish and the benefits of the present device become apparent.
Along with demand for the originally conceived embodiment described below, after making the device available to the public, further need was demonstrated unbeknownst to the inventor. Apparently the audio industry had been lacking a suitable device for the storage of shotgun microphones with their respective windscreens attached. A special order for the device described herein, according to requested dimensions of a significantly larger nature, was placed and fulfilled for the use in the storage and protection of these expensive and extremely sensitive microphones; where previously the industry was forced to rely on large and bulky cases.